Been There All Along
by luneara eclipse
Summary: one-shot for wades wife! Andrea and Sheamus have been friends since childhood. What happens when she falls for him but over hears him saying he was in love with someone. SheamusxOC


**Been There All Along**

**A/N: One-shot for wades wife for being the sixteenth reviewer on ****NXT: Fight to the Finish**. **I hope you like it! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Andrea Barrett walked into Madison Square Garden and smiled. She couldn't help but smirk, she had to sit at commentary while watching a Fatal-4-Way match to determine who would be the number one contender to attempt to get Andrea's Divas Champion title. Considering that it was Layla, Melina, Rosa Mendes, and Natalya; she really had nothing to worry about. She smiled when she saw her friend Maryse and walked over to her.<p>

"Hey Maryse, what's up?" Andrea smiled as she put her long brown hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her green eyes.

"Nothing really. Are you excited for tonight?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah. Natalya might be the only one to really give me any challenge, so I'm hoping she wins." She shrugged, "Have you seen Sheamus?"

"Oh, he's down the hall talking to your brother." Maryse pointed.

"Thanks!" The brunette Diva smiled and went to find her dear friend.

She walked down the hall keeping her bright green eyes open so she could spot her redheaded friend and tall older brother. As she walked past an open door to a locker room, she heard a familiar Irish-accented voice and a British one. She was about to walk in when she heard what they were talking about.

"I want to tell her, I really love her." Sheamus said.

"Then why don't you?" Wade asked.

"I've known her for a while, I don't think she feels the same." The Celtic Warrior sighed, "I wish I knew how she felt because I want to ask her to marry me."

"You won't know unless you ask. She might say yes or she might say no." Wade shrugged.

Andrea felt her heart drop. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she had been in love with Sheamus for the last couple of years. It nearly broke her heart to hear him say that he loved someone else. She and Sheamus had been friends for so long, she never considered that he could like someone else. She remembered when they first met...

* * *

><p><em>A young Andrea sat on a swing in the near empty park. Her older brother was too busy playing with his friends to bother with her. She sighed and traced designs in the sand with the toe of her shoe. A shadow appeared in front of her and she looked up to see a rather pale boy with vivid red hair.<em>

_"Hi." Andrea said quietly._

_"Hi...I'm Sheamus." He introduced himself._

_"I"m Andrea. Do you want to play on the slide with me?" She asked._

_"Sure!" Sheamus smiled._

* * *

><p>They had been friends ever since and even trained together to join the WWE. Whenever they were put in Mixed Tag matches, they are requested the other as their partner. They would even manage each other, whenever Andrea wasn't managing Wade. The other Superstars and Divas would say that if you find one of them, the other was nearby.<p>

But unlike Sheamus, Andrea began to fall in love with her best friend. They were in high school when she started noticing little things about him that she didn't notice before. His eyes sparkled when he laughs, his smile, even his accent was adorable to her. It wasn't until college that she realized that she was in love with him. He had had girlfriends and each time Andrea saw him with one, it nearly broke her heart. She was glad that he wouldn't pick them over her though. Whenever his current girlfriend at the time would be bitchy or rude to her, Sheamus would break up with her showing he cared more for his friendship with Andrea than her.

She held back tears when she remembered when she first began to fall for him...

* * *

><p><em>A sixteen year old Andrea sat on the front step to her family's home crying. Her boyfriend, Kent, had stood her up for the school dance. The worst part was that he drove past her home in his car with Harmony, the easiest girl in the entire school. Nearly all the boys in their grade had slept with her because she would insist it on the first date. Kent not only stood her up but he went to the dance with Harmony. Andrea felt horrible.<em>

_"Andrea?" She looked up and saw Sheamus standing before her. She knew he wasn't going to the dance, so she wasn't suprised to see him in jeans and a T-shirt. He saw the tears running down her face, "Who's ass am I kicking?"_

_"Kent drove past here with Harmony, they were going to the dance. He stood me up for the cunt." She sobbed. Sheamus sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and hugged her._

_"It's alright. He's a wanker. Kent doesn't deserve you, wanna know why?" She looked at him, "Because you're smart, beautiful, kind, sweet, fun to be around, and an overall wonderful person. If Kent wants to choose a trashy girl like Harmony, then it's hisloss." Sheamus smiled._

_Andrea felt herself blush a little and gave him a small smile. Her heart fluttered when he began to praise her. She looked at Sheamus and for the first time, she found herself getting lost in his eyes._

She thought her crush on Sheamus was because of him cheering her up when Ken

* * *

><p>t stood her up and would fade in time. Instead her crush on him grew every day. She would find herself jealous of any girl he revealed he liked or was dating. Andrea didn't know why her crush on him wouldn't go away. When they got into college, she tried to date other guys but she couldn't stop caring about Sheamus. He and her brother Wade had taken turns beating up a boyfriend of hers for cheating on her.<p>

Andrea took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew Wade and Sheamus would worry if she looked like crying. She knew that if she really did care about him, then him being happy was more important. She smiled and walked into the locker room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said as she walked in.

"Hi Andrea." Sheamus smiled.

"Hey sis. I'll talk to later Sheamus, let me know what she says." Wade smirked and walked out. Andrea felt her heart break.

"So, what was that about?" She tried to ask casually.

"Umm...there's this thing I wanted to do, come with me to catering." Sheamus grabbed her wrist and nearly dragged her to catering.

Nearly the entire roster was inside already. Sheamus led her to the center of the room but he stopped. Andrea was confused because he both hadn't let her go and had her standing in the middle of the room.

"Sheamus, what's going on?" She asked.

"Andrea Barrett, there is a woman in my life that I've been in love with for years. I never told her and tried to date other girls. None of them were the right one for me. You see the right girl for me has been there all along. She's the reason I do my best, why I smile, why I'm a good person." Andrea wanted to burst out into tears hearing him talk about the girl he want to marry, "That girl...is you. Andrea Barrett, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped when he knelt to one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. She couldn't stop the smile that broke out on her face and tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will because I love you too!" She nodded.

Sheamus beamed and pulled her into a hug. Andrea pulled him down to match her height better and did what she wanted for years, she kissed him. Sheamus put the ring onto her finger. She noticed a little inscription on the band. It had the date of the dance back when she had gotten stood up with the words _"The Day I Fell In Love With You._"

"That was the day I fell in love with you too." She smiled and kissed Sheamus again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all (especially wades wife) like it! Please review!**


End file.
